Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) is the fifth most prevalent cancer and second leading cause of cancer deaths worldwide (Ding J et al., Cancer Lett, 2014; 346(1):17-23). Early HCC is frequently asymptomatic, where curative approaches could be applied, and by the time advanced disease is detected, few treatment options are available. The survival for untreated HCC is less than 3% over 5 years, and even with the application of the multi-kinase inhibitor sorafenib, life expectancy has only been extended for an average of 3 months (Peck-Radosavljevic M, Liver Cancer, 2014; 3(2):125-31). Combination therapy using sorafenib plus cytotoxic drugs has extended the life span to almost a year following diagnosis.
HCC most often arises in a background of persistent inflammation (hepatitis), and is frequently associated with chronic hepatitis B and C virus infections (Flores et al., Clin Med Insights Oncol, 2014; 8:71-6). For hepatitis B virus (HBV), the centrality of chronic liver disease (CLD) to the pathogenesis of HCC is highlighted in the related woodchuck hepatitis virus (WHV) model (Menne S et al., World J Gastroenterol, 2007; 13(1):104-24). In this case, chronic WHV infection and CLD resulted in nearly 100% incidence of HCC, while only a few percent of woodchucks with acute, resolving infections developed this tumor (Menne S et al., World J Gastroenterol, 2007; 13(1):104-24). Likewise, patients who are virus carriers with progressive chronic liver disease (hepatitis, fibrosis, and then cirrhosis) are at high risk for HCC, while asymptomatic carriers are at a much lower risk (Beasley et al., Lancet, 1981; 2(8256):1129-33). HBV and related mammalian hepadnaviruses (including WHV) encode a small polypeptide, referred to as X antigen, which contributes importantly to the pathogenesis of HCC (Feitelson M A et al., Amer J Pathol, 1997; 150:1141-1157). HBV encoded X antigen, or HB×, is a trans-regulatory protein that alters patterns of host gene expression by constitutively activating signaling pathways in the cytoplasm and by binding to complexes that regulate gene transcription in the nucleus (Tian Y et al., Mol Cell Biol, 2013; 33(15):2810-6; Feitelson M A et al., Amer J Pathol, 1997; 150:1141-1157). Integration of the HB× gene occurs in most chromosomes, and such integration events accumulate with each bout of hepatitis and regeneration, resulting in increased intracellular accumulation of HB× (Xu C et al., Cancer Lett, 2014; 345(2):216-22; Wang W et al., Hepatology, 1998; 14:29-37; Wang W et al., Cancer Res, 1991; 51:4971-4977). HB× promotes cell survival and growth in the face of cell mediated immune responses aimed at damaging and killing virus infected cells. Thus, there is a close association between HB× and CLD (Jin Y M et al., J Viral Hepat, 2001; 8(5):322-30). In this context, HB× appears to be activated by free radicals (Wang J H et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 2003; 310(1):32-9) generated by immune responses aimed at virus infected hepatocytes, suggesting that if the immune mediated pathogenesis of HCC could be modulated, so could disease outcome.
Different strains of probiotic bacteria are known to mildly promote or suppress immune responses in the gut. In fact, selected strains of probiotic bacteria metabolize complex carbohydrates to short chain fatty acids (SCFAs), which are readily absorbed through the gut wall and activate regulatory T cells. A recent study showed that SCFAs ameliorated inflammation in a mouse model of colitis (Smith P M et al., Science, 2013; 341(6145):569-73). This may result from the fact that SCFAs, especially butyrate, may alter patterns of gene expression in target cells by inhibiting histone deacetylase activity (HDACi) (Tan J et al., Adv Immunol, 2014; 121:91-119). HB× has been shown to activate HDAC activity (Yoo et al., Oncogene, 2008; 27:3405-13), suggesting that the administration of selected probiotic bacteria or SCFAs made by these bacteria to HB×transgenic mice that develop HCC, may provide a simple and novel way to partially block the ability of HB× to promote tumor development.
There is a need in the art for effective therapy to prevent or delay the progression of liver inflammation into hepatocellular cancer. The present invention addresses this need.